


Por siempre joven

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Friendship, Minor Character Death, Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 13:44:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21477343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Playlist challenge, varios personajes, spoiler hasta la temporada 9.
Relationships: Ruby/Sam Winchester





	Por siempre joven

**Por siempre joven**

_Some Nights – Fun_

Charlie no está muy orgullosa de sí.

Piensa que tendría que hacer algo para toda esta situación, algo de Sam y Dean, algo de estos Leviatanes, el fin del mundo, o sea cual sea.

Tiene un puto miedo.

Mira los discos duros y suspira.

Ser comida viva de una especie de monstruo – que pasa a ser su jefe – no está en sus planes; ni está muy segura si de verdad confíe en los dos hermanos, no enteramente.

Charlie coge una foto de sus padres de su cartera, mirando sus caras devolver la mirada.

“¿Qué tengo que hacer?” lloriquea, antes de devolverla en su lugar.

Celeste se habría escapado.

Charlie no podía.

_Forgotten – Avril Lavigne_

_Ven a cogerme, Michael. _

_Ven, hermano, ven. Vamos a ser de vuelta una familia, como en los viejos tiempos. _

_¿Te acuerdas?_

_¿Te acuerdas de nuestro Padre, como nos amaba? ¿Cómo solíamos ser tan importantes para él, para el universo?_

_Te rendiste, hermano. Todos vosotros os habéis rendido. _

_Y sólo por eso acabé siendo cubierto de llamas, encerrado en una jaula, olvidado, abandonado. _

_Ningún padre honrado abandona a su hijo, deberías que haberlo sabido, hermano. _

_Pero no te preocupes. Voy a volver, muy pronto. Voy a veros todos, voy a volver a casa, si me dejarais. _

_Y si quieres pelear... voy a mostrarte mi jaula, Michael. Voy a mostrarte el Infierno. _

_Live While We’re Young – One Direction_

A veces, Dean se preguntaba lo que habría sido de su vida si su madre hubiera sido viva, si su padre no hubiera sido un cazador.

Habría tenido una familia, un par de niños probablemente, un trabajo increíblemente aburrido. Una casa bonita, con vecinos agradables, y habría pasado sus noches siempre teniendo la misma cena, hablando de dinero, política y chisme.

Habría envejecido, porque no había razón para que no pasara, con su mujer a su lado, e iba a hablar de su juventud con ella, pero tal vez habría sido satisfecho con su vida, y se habría ido en paz.

“Dean, joder... ¡deja de soñar despierto y mata esa cosa!”

Miró a su hermano, volviendo en sí; cortó la garganta del vampiro, un corte limpio.

Oh, qué coño. Amaba su vida.

_Hallelujah – Leonard Cohen_

Había mirado.

Se avergonzaba de eso, pero no lo había podido evitar.

Había pasado años y años, y décadas y siglos mirando a los seres humanos como si no fueran nada más que hormigas, construyendo y peleando y muriendo, y matando.

Ahora es humano.

Sigue siendo un ángel, claro, con una gracia robada y sentimientos que no puede llamar para nada angelicales.

Estás mirando a sus amigos morir y pelear una guerra que no pueden vencer, y les está mirando morir y destruirse, y no puede hacer nada para ayudarles.

Sólo hay una cosa que Castiel tiene que es enteramente angelical.

Todavía, puede tener fe.

_Break me, Shake Me – Savage Garden_

El infierno era más simple en el pasado, está casi seguro de eso.

Joder, el mundo estaba más simple.

Reinaban. Unos ángeles, de vez en cuando, llegaba para trincarlos, pero todo seguía el orden natural.

Jodidos Winchesters, toda su familia, sus vidas y sus nombres.

Crowley no se ha sentido de esta manera desde hace mucho tiempo. 

O, es mejor, nunca se ha sentido de esta manera, no como demonio. No desde que era un niño, confuso, asustado, dividido.

Oh, Dean seguro había mostrado de ser inútil. Samantha, en cambio, es bastante graciosa.

Podían vivir, si lo querían. Sí, decidió que podían.

Siempre y cuando podía ser rey, los Winchesters podían hacer lo que demonios querían.

_Don’t Cry for Pain – Ana Johnsson_

No puede soportarlo más.

No puede estar allí, viendo a su hermano en ese estado.

Dean está sufriendo. Está sufriendo para lo en que se está transformando, está sufriendo porque puede sentir el instinto de matar día y noche, y está obligado a resistir, sabiendo que no puede durar para siempre.

La Marca se lo está comiendo vivo, y Sam se está quedando sin opciones para ayudarle.

Nada habían podido hacer los ángeles, nada los Demonios, nada podía Caín, que había llevado la Marca miles de años, y por esa había sido consumado.

_“Tendrás que hacer lo que es justo, Sammy.”_

Puede oír a su hermano, pero no lo hará.

No va a matarlo, no va a hacerle daño, no...

Simple, no puede.

Sam se mete de vuelta a leer. Tiene que encontrar una solución, antes de ser obligado a escaparse de un asesinato que no puede evitar.

_Lay All Your Love on Me – ABBA_

Se está divirtiendo muchísimo.

De verdad, le gusta el chico Winchester.

Le gusta como es cuando bebe su sangre, le gusta como la toca, como la posee, duro, violento, demoniaco.

Todo está yendo como planteado.

Dean está fuera de escena, Sam se está transformando en algo oscuro, y tarde o temprano no va a tener éxito de volver a lo que era, tarde o temprano va a tener éxito de liberar a Lucífero de su jaula.

Ha esperado siglos para que pasara. Va a irse col Diablo, con su padre, y él va a saber que es ella que lo ha hecho posible, y va a honrarla, y ella iba a ser la primera entre los demonios.

Gime bajo las manos de Sam, tirándolo más cerca, devorando este momento.

Mientras espera que mate a Lilith y rompa el último sello, le está permitido tener toda la diversión que quiere.

_Alejandro – Lady Gaga_

Está mirando su hermano en los ojos.

No pensaba que habría vuelto a pasar.

_Oh Lucy, Lucy, Lucy_ se burla de él dentro de su cabeza.

Lo recuerda. Recuerda el día cuando su Padre lo arrojó fuera del Paraíso, recuerda la Jaula, había imaginado muchas veces su dolor.

Gabriel no culpaba a Lucífero para haberse rebelado. Ni podía decir de no estar de acuerdo con él para la manera como había reaccionado a la punición de su Padre.

Está en guerra, y aun tratando de evitar de tomar partidos, esto es su momento.

Lucífero está a punto de golpear, a menos que él no lo haga primero.

No quiere hacerlo.

Y hesita, y muere, y está feliz de alguna manera.

Gabriel prefiere morir que matar a su hermano. En eso están diferentes.

_Adiós, Lucy. _

_Money, Money, Money – ABBA_

_Voy a sacrificarme, si tengo que hacerlo. _

_Te debo todo, de alguna manera. _

_Te debo haber podido encontrar mi nieta otra vez, te debo para haberme sacado de esa jaula hecha de monstruos como a mí, allí, donde tú no pertenecía. _

_Te debo para haberme mostrado tu lealtad y tu fe, aun cuando ninguno otro lo había hecho. _

_Me defendiste contra tu familia, arriesgaste tu vida, y por eso puedes pedirme todo, sin tener miedo de hacerlo. _

_Me gustaría que fuera diferente, me gustaría ser aún un hombre. Me gustaría haber muerto de una muerte natural como humano, pero eso no era mi destino. _

_Soy feliz de haber sido esto monstruo, ahora, soy feliz de haberte encontrado. _

_Voy a salvar tu hermano, Dean. Te lo debo. _

_Poison – Alice Cooper_

Está harto de todo.

Había pasado milenios caminando en la Tierra, atravesándola como un fantasma, y nunca se ha sentido tan frustrado.

Hay un número de veces que alguien tiene para engañarlo.

Dean and Sam Winchester han llegado a su límite mucho tiempo atrás.

Puso Dean al Infierno, Sam bajo tierra, y esperaba que no fuera a tener más problemas con ellos.

Pero ahora está sentado con Sam Winchester, diciéndole que es su hora, y lo ve entender, está listo, _quiere_ darse a la Muerte, y...

Y lo están engañando otra vez.

Pero él es paciente, tiene que serlo.

Dean y Sam Winchester sólo son hombres. No importa cuánto fueran lejos, no pueden escapar de Muerte para siempre.

Va a esperarlos.

Y no va a quedarle piedad.


End file.
